Idiots are meant to be shut
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: Arthur is an asshole and Merlin has magic ONE SHOT "Oh, sorry!" Merlin turned around as a plate full of spaghetti fell on his head. It was Mordred, as others might call him Arthur s left hand. "No need to apologize Mordred, with Dumbo here in the way I m surprised you were able to see were you were heading." Arthur came walking towards them and looked down at Merlin.
1. Idiots are meant to be shut

**This is really my first attempt in a one shot I wrote it all today since I had no school and well I do have homework but I always manage somehow… Neh either way it can`t matter that much I have good notes…**  
**So guy`s I hope you like it!**  
**I am not going to continue this this is just a story of how they met in this well…alternative universe…**  
**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Merlin in any way unless watching the series over and over again non-stop, buying all the books shippin Merthur and fangirlin over it counts then no I do not own Merlin.**  
**Warning: This is a Merthur fanfiction!**

Merlin had enrolled Camelot high 6 months ago. Nerdy quiet Merlin other than Gwen he didn`t talk to anyone else…That is if a onetime thing counts…

"Are you going to eat that?" Asked Gwen signaling the barely looked at bread in Merlin's plate. He shook his head as a response. Gwen sighed with a fond smile that spelled out 'Oh Merlin...' and took it with her fork. In the 6 months he had been there he had only talked to her once, when she was in a situation in which she didn`t know what to do she had been crying outside in a bench when Merlin approached her to console her. His voice had been warm and full of concern; she had fallen asleep beside him; right now she was determined to hear him talk again. The guy was a weird, warm hearted and the very definition of clumsy. He wore way to big glasses that covered half his face and oversized clothes although she was not going to accept it they looked comfy. But that very same way of being was witch led him to this…

"Oh, sorry!"

Merlin turned around as a plate full of spaghetti fell on his head. It was Mordred, as others might call him Arthur`s left hand. "No need to apologize Mordred, with Dumbo here in the way I`m surprised you were able to see were you were heading." Arthur came walking towards them and looked down at Merlin. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be you, shouldn`t you Mer-lin?" He said the name in a teasing kind of way

Merlin just stared blankly at Arthur with a raised eye brown in question. "What still mute?" Arthur signaled for Owain to come forward. When he did he took Melin`s milk and spilled it all over him.

.o0O0o.

Great…he reeked… From all the things in this world and the prat had to go with spaghetti and milk…  
"Merlin!" His mother called him as he got out of the bath. "I`m coming!" He dressed as fast as he could and headed down stairs to sit on the table. He had been living alone with his mom as long as he could remember. From what he had been told Balinor did not want Merlin as his son and he left him and Hunit behind 5 years later a notice to him mom had come that he had died in a car accident getting out of a bar. He blamed himself for it as the last words his father said when he left were "I do not want this monster as my son!"

"How was school today honey?" She sat down serving the plates in front of Merlin. "Fine…I guess." She smiled fondly at him before she asked "No-one knows right..?" Merlin placed his fork down and stared at her questioningly. "About your gift I mean…" She continued. "No…"

That for one was why he distanced himself from everyone else and barely talked. It felt like if he talked magic could be heard in his voice. He did not wanted to risk that not for him or for anyone if it got out God knows what could happen…they would make experiments on him and take his mom away. Once he had a friend called Elvis magic he had magic like him, but Merlin never said anything about his own to him. One day he just…disappeared.

It was already a risk going to school he hid it well behind his glasses and well neutral mask he always wore but whenever Arthur got on his nerves he felt the golden burn of the magic in his eyes. He knew of course how to control it but, when dealing with Arthur most people would lose all sanity left.

The one and only time he had talked had been to Gwen. The only friend he had. She made most of the talking but he liked her. She told him about, Lancelot about how much she wanted to see her deceased brother again about how much she appreciated the support her parents gave her in her life decision on becoming a 1rst grade teacher although they all wanted her to become a Nurse. She was lovely and when she saw her crying he couldn`t just leave her so he gave in to his heart.

.o0O0o.

Again he had brought himself in to a situation in which he had dragged Gwen in with him. 'Great…'

He had just been walking and the idiot of Mordred decided to go running with a pile of and purposely bumping with Merlin making all the books fall on the pond.  
"Were are the books I asked for Mordred." A familiar voice that made Merlin go in guard. "They fell on the pond…"Mordred stared at Gwen. "When the miss here pushed me." He turned to look at Merlin with a smirk visible in his eyes.

"You bitch!" Nimueh turned to Gwen pushed her to the floor and stomped on her with her high heels as hard as she could. Making a cry scape from Gwen`s mouth. Merlin`s eyes grew wide. "Oh, no actually it wasn`t her was it?" Mordred stared at Merlin smirking. "Really?" Nimueh took Gwens hair from the floor and pulled it up to be face to face with her. "Well then say something!" Nimueh yelled at Gwen and Gwen not knowing what to do or say turned to Merlin seeking for help. "Look at me when I`m talking to you!" She slapped her.

"What`s going on?" Another familiar voice approached from behind. "Oh, them again…don`t mind me." The rat sat behind the pond in some stairs to watch. 'That arrogant bastard!'

Merlin's fists clenched he couldn`t take it anymore… "Leave her alone." He demanded in a tone of full authority that seemed to scare Nimueh but that feeling quickly disappeared.

She dropped a bleeding and shoked Gwen on the floor and headed towards Merlin slowly. "What the mute finally found his vocal cords." She walked around him like a sly fox. "Mordred!" She called as he headed towards him taking out a knife until it was on his throat. He didn`t do as much as flinch. Nimueh slapped him in his right cheek making his glasses fall on the ground beside him. "Beg for mercy and we might not slice your throat in half." Merlin turned back to look at her with but nothing with a smirk on his face and glared at Mordred that flinched when the cold glare of his pierced him. "I do no such things, so you will have to get used to it."

A flush crossed trough Nimueh`s face as she stared at Merlin's eyes. "Forget it Mordred…we are leaving I can just get other books from the library…"  
Gwen got up and ran to Merlin. "Merlin are you ok?" She asked voice worried. "I`m ok, tough you…"He trailed off. "It`s ok, I`m going to the nurse…" He nodded. "Go the…"

She smiled at him. "I`m glad you talked again. Don`t go back on being all shut down." He sighed but nodded.

As they left Merlin turned to glare at Arthur that was still sitting on the stairs. "What?" He snapped at Merlin. Merlin ignored him as he noticed a drop of sweat run through his neck. Now that he noticed it was kind of hot…  
Merlin went to the hem of his shirt and took the shirt of leaving him with his jeans a short sleeved black shirt on.

Arthur`s eyes went wide as Merlin took his shirt off. He was not going to admit it but he was left breathless, he couldn't not take his eyes away from him; the guy was fucking hot. But all that came out was. "What the hell!" He flushed.

"Don`t worry I`m not going to strip naked…" He glared. Arthur tried not to picture it but it was too late the idea of a naked Merlin in front of him made him want him even more. His hand unconsciously touched his mouth to see if he was drooling. "Hasn`t anyone ever told you how much of an arrogant, prat you are?!" That sentence made Arthur bounce back into reality. "Excuse me?"

"I can`t believe that someone actually would sit down and watch someone get hurt with no second thoughts!" He yelled at him. His eyes flashing a beautiful gold for a second he could have been mistaken but he was sure he had seen something. "Stop pouting like an idiot!"

"I am not pouting!"

"You know I always thought that talking would be a blessing with you but I find it just as irritating, you are a riddle Merlin…" Merlin stared at him with a loss at words…  
"You know what I give up!" He raised his hands up in defeat. "apparently you will always be just a prat." He turned and walked away.

"What crushing on Merlin?" Morgana approached him from behind.

Sometimes it was scary how Morgana could tell exactly what you were thinking"Sorry to brake it to you but Nimueh already called bits."

"Well tell her to back off no-one is taking him away, his mine." His face darkened as he glared at her. She laughed "He is right you are a spoiled prat!"  
"He did not say that!" He frowned at her. "Well I`m saying it now…"she smirked down at him.

"You know sometimes I wonder how it is that Leon and you are dating." He snapped back at her.

Something snapped inside Morgana.

"Holy shit…" Now he had done it.

**Hope you liked it enough to review…**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey there. So I kind of wrote this months ago but just recently published. Thank you guys for the favorites, follows and well everything basically that may or may not do.**

**If you liked this story you may also like the other one I`m doing (multi chapter one) still ongoing... you may check that one up on my profile if you like. It`s called "He`s such a prat"**

**Thank you again! This was my first One Shot so I really appreciate anything really~ :)**


End file.
